Longing
by heyyouitsme
Summary: Edward and Winry are on different sides of Amestris.They want to see each other so bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The path towards the lake was getting darker and darker, but, she wasn't scared at all. She knew that no matter how dark it was; the moon was guiding her way. The stars shone brightly in the night sky. She knew she had no reason to be afraid.

Her heart beat loudly once her eyes set on the surface of the sparkling blue water of her childhood. She has reached her destination. She has now once again set foot on the shores of one of her most treasured memories.

She tried to calm her beating heart. She peered at her reflection on water's surface. Her eyes that were almost as blue as the body of water she was gazing upon began to tear. Tiny drops of salty water started to make ripples on the lake.

"Oh, Edward," She cried. "Where are you now? Do you know how much I've missed you?"

Winry started to dry her eyes with the back of her hand. Her heart began to race once more. She knew this longing wasn't going to end unless she saw him. Her beating heart will never be calm again until they meet. She had to go see him. She just had to.

That night, she let down her long golden hair, took off every piece of clothing she had on and dived in the lake.

"_I need to see you."_

**That same night in Central.**

Edward Elric lay face up on his bed and stared for long hours at the ceiling of his dorm. His brother grew worried because Edward seemed to have a lot on his mind.

"Big brother," Alphonse started. "Is there something wrong?"

Edward remained unstirred, oblivious to his brother's calls.

"Hey, Big brother! Don't ignore me!" Alphonse yelled.

That got his attention. "Geez, Al, you didn't need to yell at me." Edward responded.

Edward stared upon the face of his younger brother. "What are you doing up? Go back to bed; you need all the rest you can get."

"But brother, I'm not tired and I'm worried about you, you seem to have a lot on your mind."

Edward smiled at his brother's concern. "Haha. There is nothing to worry about, Al. I'm just thinking that's all. You go march right back to bed. It's only been a few weeks since you got your body back. It's still not as strong as it used to be."

"Okay, big brother. You should go to sleep as well. Good night." Alphonse smiled and marched back to his bed.

"G'night Al." Edward smiled back.

But, Edward couldn't sleep. He did have a lot on his mind. And it wasn't about anything concerning the military. It was matters of the heart.

He was thinking of that night. That one particular night of his childhood.

"_Hey Edward," Winry whispered. "Are you sure it's okay to do this?"_

"_It'll be fine; you have no need to worry." Edward responded._

_Edward took the hand of his blonde companion and led her down a path in a nearby wood._

_Winry clung to Edward's arm. "Edward, i-it's so dark. I'm scared."_

_Edward laughed. Winry pouted then glared at him. "This is no laughing matter."_

"_I'm sorry Winry. It's just that I didn't know you could e so cute." Edward giggled._

_Winry blushed red. Edward giggled more. "You don't need to be afraid, Winry. I'm here, and so are the moon and stars. They'll always light our way no matter how dark it is."_

_Winry smiled. She couldn't believe how sensitive Edward could be. She gazed upon the face of her childhood friend. Edward has always been a handsome boy. Even as kids, Edward was already gaining the attention of some of the local girls. It made Winry jealous at times but Edward always told her that she didn't care for any of them. This made Winry sad and happy at the same time. She didn't know if that's what he thought of her too._

"_Winry, you can let go of me now. We're here."_

_Winry snapped out of it and stared wide-eyed at the body of fresh water in front of her. The light of the moon seemed to form into a spotlight on the surface of the water._

"_Wow! It's so beautiful Edward! I can't believe Alphonse is missing this!" She exclaimed._

"_That boy sleeps like a log. I couldn't get him to wake up. It serves him right." Edward retorted._

_Winry wasn't paying attention to what Edward was saying for she was having too much fun splashing her legs in the water._

"_UWAH! The water isn't cold at all! It feels so nice!" She cried._

"_Hey, c'mon, let's go swimming Winry."_

_Winry shot up a glance at Edward who extended his hand towards him. "Hurry up!"_

"_B-but Edward, our clothes will get wet and if I come home with wet clothes granny will-Edward what are you doing?" She stared wide-eyed at the boy who was already stripping in front of her._

"_If we take off all our clothes then no one will notice, right?" He smirked._

_Winry looked away as Edward began undoing his pants. She held her face between two hands to shield away her embarrassment. She jumped at the sudden trickle of cold water on her skin._

"_What are you doing, Winry? C'mon! The water is great!" Edward hollered._

_Winry peeked at the spot from where the voice came. Edward was already in the water. He was splashing and diving and…just having fun! Winry grew jealous. So, she stood up, not exactly sure of what she was doing, and began to undress. "Edward! Go look the other way!" Winry yelled. Edward laughed but did what he was told. Slowly, Winry took off everything covering her and slipped into the water. Edward remained unstirred, so she took cupped her hands and filled it with water and splashed Edward with it._

"_Hey!" Edward growled._

"_Hahaha!" Winry laughed._

"_I'm going to get you back for this!" Edward laughingly said._

_All night long, they laughed, they played, they swam and they had a grand time! When it was time to go home; Winry made Edward promise something._

"_Hey, Edward, can this just be our lake?" Winry said as she stared at the sparkling blue waters._

"_Huh? What do you mean?" Edward questioned her confusingly._

"_Well, because, I'm sure you and Alphonse have already so many secrets between you two and I just wanted a secret that both of us can share."_

_Edward cringed at the word 'secret'. Winry didn't know the crime they were about to commit. The sentence they were about to pay._

_Winry was blushing and fiddling her hands this time. "I know this secret is pretty big-" Not as big as the one Alphonse and I share, Edward thought. "But can we make an exception this time?" Winry said as she looked deep into Edwards's eyes._

_Edward blushed. "Damn it, she is so cute." He whispered to himself. "Alright then, this will be our little secret, Winry."_

_Winry clapped her hands and kissed Edward's cheek._

Edward softly touched his face as he finished reminiscing his childhood days.

They were both so innocent, so full of life. But, Edward can't say the same to himself now.

That night at the lake, when Winry was undressing, he took a peek. He was not aware if Winry saw him or if she knew. But Edward saw her, her white skin glistening in the moonlight. Even though they were just children, Winry was already maturing physically back then. Some parts of her were already growing. Edward was so flustered at what he saw back then that he couldn't move.

Then Edward thought of the last time he saw Winry. That day, when she brought Alphonse home for a visit and took him back to central again for his full recovery, Winry looked so radiant and so young. Compared to that day she saw her naked, Winry grew more physically.

Edward tried his hardest not to but he failed and began imagining Winry naked once more.

"Hey! Wake up, big brother!" Alphonse screamed into Edward's ear.

"What? What? What is it?" Edward jumped.

"I've been trying to wake you up for 15 minutes. The General is here to see you." Alphonse said as he gestured towards the tall handsome man standing at their doorway.

"Good morning, Fullmetal. I have something I want you to do." Roy Mustang said in his commanding voice.

Edward, who was always annoyed at the sight of his boss, grumbled and cursed, "Oh great, what is it now?"

"Come now, we shall discuss the matters in my office." Roy said as he headed out the door with his blonde companion trailing behind him.

"Hurry up, brother. You don't want to get him mad, again, don't you?" muttered Alphonse.

"Alright, alright, Al. Sheesh, can't a guy get some sleep around here?" he said as he was climbing out of bed.

But then, Edward stopped, lifted his sheet stared at the bulge between his legs then ran towards the bathroom, leaving a surprised and confused Alphonse.

As soon as Edward got inside the bathroom he locked it and muttered, "God damn it! Just what I needed in the morning." But, he did know why this was happening though. Imagining Winry in such a state must have brought his body to react like this.

And with that image still fresh in his mind, he did what he had to do.

**-End of chapter 1-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I hate that bastard so much." Edward grumbled as soon as he entered his dorm room. Alphonse, who was sitting by their window, jumped at the sudden entrance of his brother.

"O-oh, brother, y-you're back. Welcome back then." Alphonse muttered.

"Oh yeah, I'm back." Edward replied.

"S-so, judging from the tone of your voice, I bet you're talking about General Mustang."

"Don't even mention that bastard's name in front of me." Edward hissed as he was removing his coat.

Alphonse was nervously looking at something under their beds when Edward stared at him confusingly. Alphonse shot a quick reply to his brother. "What did he make you do this time?"

"That bastard made me run around central and enter every jewelry shop it had to look for a freaking engagement ring."

"To look for a what?" Alphonse replied with a surprised and confused look on his face.

Edward walked closer to his brother which made Alphonse look uneasy and more nervous. "Get this, he's gonna propose to Hawkeye."

"GENERAL MUSTANG IS FINALLY PROPO-mmhp." Edward was quick and he covered Alphonse's mouth before he could finish.

"Sssshhhh! Shut up you idiot. This is supposed to be a secret!" Edward whispered. Alphonse nodded with wide-eyes. Then Edward let go of his brother.

Alphonse heaved in a lungful of air and sighed. "But why did he make you do it? Why didn't he just buy the ring himself?"

Edward plopped on his bed before he replied. "You know Hawkeye is always trailing behind that bastard, he could never buy that ring without her knowing."

"Brother, you overuse the word 'bastard' too much." Alphonse shook his head disapprovingly.

"Well you, little brother, are a bad actor." Edward said as he lifted his hand and pointed to the fur ball trying to curl itself up on his head. "Alphonse, where did you get this cat?"

**Resembool**

"Hello? Rockbell automail shop. How can I help you?" Answered the resident blonde of the Rockbell household.

Winry was busy cleaning one of their customer's automails when the phone rang. The Rockbell's have been very busy this past few weeks considering its summer and automails tend to break more easily or overheat. She wasn't expecting a call from _this_ certain person, especially since it's already 1 in the morning.

"Oh, hey! How have you-" Winry started but was cut-off by the person on the other line. Her eyes grew wider and wider as the other person on the other end talked. "Okay, I got it. I'll be there first thing in the morning." With that last word, Winry put down the phone.

Granny Pinako walked out of her room rubbing her eyes and stared up at her somewhat nervous granddaughter. "Who was that, Winry? And why do you look nervous all of a sudden?"

"Granny," Winry said in her serious voice. "I have to go somewhere."

**That same night in Central**

Alphonse quietly slipped into their dorm room, careful not to disturb his sleeping brother. While closing the door, a quiet purr came out from the thing that was hiding in his shirt.

"Sssshhh! be quiet, kitty. We don't want to wake up my grumpy, cat-hating brother now, don't we?" Alphonse whispered into his shirt. The cat popped his head out and rubbed his head on Alphonse's neck.

Alphonse gave out a quiet laugh. "Hey! That tickles, you know? This is exactly the reason why I couldn't bring to put you back in the alley where I found you." But that didn't mean Alphonse wanted the cat to stop rubbing his head against his neck. The cat didn't know how much it made him happy. How much it made Alphonse so happy to be able to feel such things like a cat's fur once again. Every type of feeling made him happy in general. Even the scratches that the cat gave him made him jump for joy. He was so unbelievably overwhelmed with the fact that his original body is back that he didn't care what hurt or what didn't. Just being able to feel once again…it was spectacular.

Alphonse looked at his sleeping brother whose back was turned to him. He couldn't thank him enough for what he did. For what his brother sacrificed for him. He was glad that he was born to a brother like him.

Alphonse stared at his brother with a big smile, but, that smile quickly turned into a frown when Edward rolled over, exposing his metal limbs.

"Big Brother, I wish I could do the same for you." Tears began to trickle out of Alphonse's eyes. "You don't know how much I appreciate what you sacrificed for me." Alphonse wiped his eyes. "Even my tears, I'm so happy that you are the one who has enabled me to cry again."

The cat started to rub himself on Alphonse's neck once more. Alphonse looked at it and smiled. The cat gave out a sad and confused purr.

Alphonse placed a finger on his lips and winked at the cat. "Ssshhhhh!"

"_Winry?" Edward said as he walked home hand-in-hand with his best friend._

"_What is it, Ed?" Winry smiled._

_Edward blushed. "S-since I agreed to the favor you asked. Will you grant me a favor as well?"_

"_But of course, you know there is no need to ask." Winry replied._

"_Will you promise me that whatever happens to me, you'll always remember this night?"_

"_Edward, how can I forget this night? Tonight was one of the most magical nights of my life! And, what do you mean by 'whatever happens to you?'"_

"_Just promise me, okay?" Edward snapped._

"_Haha! Okay, okay. I promise Edward, you grumpy bean." Winry teased._

"_Stop calling me a bean!" Edward angrily said. Winry laughed, let go of his hand then ran away._

"_Catch me if you can, Edo the bean!" Winry yelled._

_Edward angrily shook his fist in the air. "Stop calling me short!" Edward yelled back at the laughing Winry._

"_That girl," He shook his head. "She better keep her promise." Then Edward ran after her._

_Edward made Winry promise that for one reason: Tomorrow was the day that Alphonse and himself will try to resurrect their deceased mother. Edward was not aware of what might happen to them. He made Winry promise this because…he wasn't so sure if this was the final day they will see each other._

**Morning**

"Geez, big bro. Why do I have to be the one to wake you up every morning?" Alphonse muttered.

Edward was half-awake, meaning he could barely hear everything being said around him.

"_If the General is here and wants me to do his errands again then he should forget it."_ Edward thought sleepily.

"Out of the way, Al. Let me handle this." Said another voice but it was not the Generals. Edward's eyes snapped open and he turned just in time to see a wrench hit him smack dab in between his eyes.

"So, you were awake all this time, huh?" Exclaimed the voice of a very angry and irritated blonde girl with a big-ass wrench in her hand.

"What the hell?" Edward said as he rubbed his forehead.

"Good morning, Ed." Winry smiled as she sat on the bed adjacent to Edward's and crossed her arms and her legs.

"W-Winry?" Edward stared wide-eyed at her mechanic and gave her an irritated look. "What in the world are you doing here?"

"Heh." Winry replied as she shot her hand and pointed towards Alphonse who was busy calming down the cat in his shirt. "Ask him."

Edward looked at Alphonse. "What did you do now?"

"W-well, brother, I've noticed you've had a lot on your mind these past few days and I thought Winry would be able to help you." Alphonse said as he gave a nervous smile.

"Alphonse! You do know that Winry is extremely busy at the shop during summer. You just inconvenienced her!"

"I-I'm sorry, brother." Replied Alphonse who looked like he was about to cry.

Edward gestured towards Winry. "I'm sorry as well to you, Winry."

Winry sighed and stood up. "Well, what's done is done. I'm not angry anymore, Alphonse." She walked towards Alphonse and tried to comfort him.

Edward, who was already out of bed, asked Winry if he could talk to Alphonse privately for a bit. Winry nodded and stepped out of the room.

"B-big brother, I-" Alphonse started but Edward proceeded to give him a noogie.

"Ahaha! There's my little bro. I knew you'd come through for me." Edward laughed.

"So, wait. You're not angry with me?" Alphonse asked confusingly as he tried to fix his noogied-out hair.

"How, could I be angry with you? This is the first time I've been this happy in weeks!" Edward smiled.

This made Alphonse happy. "Wow, brother. You've missed Winry a lot didn't you?"

Edward's smile grew into a blush. "W-well, yeah. I guess."

Alphonse smirked. "Hoho. Brother has been lovesick all a long."

Edward blushed more and creased his eyebrows. "I was so not!"

"It's okay, brother; you don't need to hide it from me. I know you've liked Winry since we were little kids." Alphonse smirked more.

"S-hut up, Al." Edward snapped then he smiled at his brother once more. "But seriously, though, thank you."

The cat inside Alphonse's shirt popped his head out and purred.

"Does that mean I get to keep the cat, brother?" Alphonse asked hopefully.

**-End of chapter 2-**


End file.
